My Universe
by transylvanianpinklady
Summary: In the trilogy to "As Long as I Have You" here I bring you the third installment to this Riffgenta fanfiction! (Read the other stories before reading this or it will not make sence.) Follow another heart wrenching journey about our favorite pair of siblings. All characters belong to Richard O'Brien
1. Chapter 1

They both pulled away from the kiss as Riff Raff laid his head back down on her shoulder.

"Let me help you up." She said struggling to get up from under him without making him flinch at the stabbing pain he was in. She helped him up carefully, guiding him back to their room.

She sat him on the bed as he fell with his face towards the bed. She helped remove his jacket and shirt, seeing the bloody wounds scattered on his back.

"Dear brother, I shall return in a moment..." She said kissing his head with tears in her eyes.

Few moments later she returned with steaming water in a bowl, bandages and a cloth. She set it on a small table next to him

She took the cloth and soaked it in the burning water and gently applied it to his back. Making his leg shake slightly in reaction but made no complaints to the stinging.

"I'm sorry my love..." She said sympathetically.

"No, thank you..." He managed to speak

"Is there any more?" She asked

"Yes..." He said

She set down the bowl, taking off his shoes then held him up slightly, unbuckling his belt and pulling off his pants. There was indeed whip marks on his legs and bruises simply from injuries and being pushed around.

The bandages covering his back were a fairly gory sight. Some with blood peeking from the edges. Making her heart throb at the inability to make him feel better.

After cleaning and bandaging his wounds, she helped him under the covers and her way to the opposite side of the bed. Removing her domestics uniform and hanging it up with his clothes.

She pulled off her stockings and kicked off her shoes, laying beside him and shutting off the lamp. As soon as she pulled the covers over her she felt his hand around her bare waist. She turned and rested her hand on his hips where his bare side met the waistband of his underwear. They both held each other close wordlessly mourning. She began kissing his neck lovingly, tracing up his jawline to his lips.

"I love it when you do that..." He whispered

She rubbed a little up and down his sides, pressing her lips on his neck once again. They both liked this equally and the pair knew it well.

"I adore you Riff Raff, more than life itself..."

"I love you my dearest Magenta... More than you could imagine... Never forget that..." He said stroking her face.

"Good night, my darling..." She said kissing his lips once more.

"Good night my most, beautiful sister..." He said as they both drifted to sleep in each others arms.

Hours later as the sun peaked through the curtains, Riff Raff awoke to Magenta sweetly kissing her lips.

He moved his mouth to her tender lips as his devotion was all to raw and alive. He began kissing down her neck until they finally separated.

"What a pleasant way to awaken..." He smiled stroking her hair. She held her arms around him as he did the same to her.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." She said kissing his shoulder as he still lay on his stomach to not hurt the wounds on his back. "How are you feeling my love?" She asked

"Better, my darling." He said kissing her forehead, "we should get up..." He sighed

"My dear, you're not well..."

"Magenta, we cannot miss another day..." He said sadly

"I want to see Trixie..." Magenta sighed

"Soon my love, I promise..." Riff Raff smiled as she got up quicker than him and shivered from the cold air hitting her heated bare skin. She walked around the bed to a Riff Raffs side and lifted the covers to check his wounds.

"Be careful getting up..." she said taking his arm and offering him help. He got to his feet and hissed slightly as the pain as he carefully sat on the bed.

She walked to the closet and pulled out his clothes. Bringing it to him.

"I can manage..." He said denying the help to get dressed as he didn't want to be completely disabled.

She smiled slightly and walked back to the closet getting her domestics uniform and new undergarment.

"How will you work like that?" She said concerned as she changed her bra.

"I will sort it out myself..." He sighed finally getting his pants and belt on.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes dear..." He said looking up to her just as her arms were behind her back clasping her bra.

"I worry about you..." She said now changing her underwear and then taking her domestics outfit from the bed.

"I worry about you too..." He said

"But you are not well..."

"I'm a grown man, my dear..."

"That doesn't matter." She frowned stroking his face. Grabbing his shirt and helping him put it on and his jacket.

She stepped back to button up her dress as he put on his boots. Staring at the way she proceeded to make up her pale face. Setting down her Mascara she loved, he placed his arms around her waist as a smile grew on her face. To have his arms around her was the most beautiful feeling in the world. She would have no one else. She held his joined hands at the front of her waist as they stared into the mirror.

"When shall we return to our planet, my darling brother?" She sighed shutting her eyes.

"Someday my love... Someday..." He reassured.

They eventually left the room to begin their work. They went down the lift together as they had to part alike each usual morning, for Riff Raff to go to the lab and Magenta to the kitchen.

Magenta was in the middle of making breakfast when she realized there was no water coming from the tap.

She set down the pan as she walked to the lab to inform Frank. Opening the doors, her eyes widened at the sight of her brother begging for forgiveness on the ground as an obviously drunk and drugged Frank had a laser pointed at him.


	2. Why

"Stop!" Magenta shouted, "He didn't do anything!" she screamed.

"Magenta! Don't put your self in danger!" Riff Raff warned.

"Shut up or I shall kill him!" Frank shouted as Columbia walked through the doors in shock also begging Frank to stop which brought tears to Magenta's eyes. Her mind raced in pure panic as she tried to decide how she would save her brother.

"What do you want master? I'll do anything, just spare my brother!" She said ready to do anything he wanted if it would save Riff Raff's life.

"There's nothing you can do, you whore!" Frank yelled

"If it's to save him I shall do anything!" She repeated

"Yeah stop this Frankie!" Columbia shouted

"Say goodbye to your ever so dear brother, Magenta." Frank said pushing the trigger as Magenta pushed him down. She grabbed the laser from him and got up only to realize he had stricken Riff Raff on the stomach sending him an agonizing pain. But didn't kill him instantly since it didn't hit his heart.

Magenta screamed pointing the laser at Frank.

"Magenta!" Columbia shouted

"Leave! I don't want to kill you too! Go! Now!" Magenta shouted as Columbia fled. Never to be seen again.

"For everything you've done to us!" Magenta shouted and with one trigger of the laser she had killed Frank.

She ran to her brother and dropped on her knees before him in sobs.

"Brother, are you alright?!" She cried throwing her arms around him.

"I... Don't think I have much longer..." He said groggily grabbing his chest

"Riff Raff! You can't leave me!" She screamed through her tears embracing him

He kissed her lovingly and pulled away.

"I'm sorry my Magenta... Just remember, I love you more than anything in life, in the universe, and I love Trixie... Very very much, Let her know that for me... Please my love..." He said as tears appeared in his eyes.

"Oh, my love, this cannot be!" She sobbed into his shoulder. I must die with you, I cannot be without you!" She said breaking down as she grabbed the laser.

"No... No Magenta, you cannot." He said with tears now streaming down his face

"I will die anyway, I need you, Riff Raff you're my entire life you have no idea how much I love you..." She trembled as tears fell to her lap.

"You have your whole life ahead of you... You may not give up now..." He whispered

"I won't have life without you! Please don't leave me!" She begged holding him.

"Magenta?"

"Yes?" She cried

"Do you love me?"

"With every bit of my soul, you are my brother and the love of my life... You are my soul mate..." She cried holding his hands

"I just wanted to make sure..." He smiled, "you were always more than my sister, I knew that ever since the day I laid eyes on you..."

"Oh my love!" She cried again.

"Please make sure our daughter knows, I love her very much..."

"Yes my darling, of course..."

"You're my universe, my dear Magenta..." He said, and with that he shut his eyes, letting the pain wash over his body, into complete peace.

"Riff Raff?" Magenta spoke up as her brothers eyes were closed and his tears dried.

She let her eyes rain down on her face as the pain took a final stab at her heart. Collapsing in her brothers arms in dramatic sobs and her world completely shaken by devastation.

How would she live without the love of her life?


	3. Cosmo and Nation

After a gut wrenching hour considering her own suicide, taking the laser in hand multiple times unsure of what the right thing was, she gathered every bit of strength in her soul and got up, rushing to a monitor.

"Dr. Cosmo and Nation McKinley's office how may we help you?" said Ricky's voice on the phone

"May I speak to one of them please!" Magenta cried

"Name miss?"

"Magenta..."

He left the phone for a moment until Cosmo did come rushing to the phone.

"What's wrong dear?!" Cosmo said

"It's Riff Raff!" Magenta said breaking down into tears.

"Calm down, calm down, what's happened?!" He asked

"He's... He's... Gone..."

Not long later, Cosmo and Nation dropped everything to get to Magenta. This was not only devastating, but a very very dangerous situation as well.

"Magenta! Dear cousin!" Nation said in tears as she ran to her and embraced her.

"Riff Raff he's-!" Magenta said breathing harshly through her screams and cries

Nation had no idea what to say. This was the worst thing Magenta had ever been through in her entire life. And was probably the most monstrous nightmare she ever had to endure. Riff Raff was not only her brother but the love of her entire life and world.

With heavy hearts they had no choice but to do something with Frank and Riff Raff. They threw Frank on his bed and put alcohol and medicine around him like it was himself who accidentally took his own life. And they buried Riff Raff far away in a place where only the three knew.

Magenta was silent the rest of the day besides her cries and internal mourning, where she felt no life in her soul without Riff Raff. It's like her heart had died and she was walking about the earth with no purpose anymore.

"Magenta, we must return to the station..." Nation sighed watching her cousin weep at Riff Raff's grave. Knowing she would never be the same person after this, "you're coming with us..." She added, but Magenta didn't make a movement. She knelt down next to Magenta and wrapped her arms around her. "I'm so sorry, dear cousin..."

"I... I can't leave him... Nation just let me die and bury me with him I simply can't!" She screamed

"Now Magenta, dear, please-"

"How would you feel if Cosmo had deceased?!" Magenta shouted as Nation frowned sadly.

"I think I would be just as you are now..." She sighed as tears escaped her eyes.

Cosmo set a hand on Magenta's shoulder trying to comfort her. This was going to be a long and hard road for the three.

Finally bringing her back to the station, Nation snuck her into her and Cosmo's room where she let her rest.

"Magenta, would you like to see Trixie?" Nation smiled walking over to the crib where Nurse Ansalong had set her for her nap while she babysitted for her earlier. She reached in and picked up a sleeping Trixie in a while blanket and passed her to her biological mother who had been dying to hold her for the past few days.

Upon having her daughter set in her arms, Magenta could no longer contain her emotions. The sight of the faint blonde hair and small blue eyes, only reminded her more of Riff Raff. This was the only child he would ever leave. And Magenta would never have another living soul except for her brother. Making Trixie the only descendant of their bloodline.

Nation exited the room to leave Magneta and Trixie together a moment.

"I shall take care of you my darling, I promise... And I promised your father to tell you he loved you very much..." She said breaking into tears as she kissed Trixie's small forehead. "I love you too, my Trixie..." She whispered just as Nation walked back into the room.

"Magneta, go take a nice warm bath and relax yourself..." Nation smiled faintly as she put Trixie back in her crib and guided Magenta to the bathroom. Luckily every one else was at work and not in the private quarters so they wouldn't see Magenta.

Although instead of relaxing her, sitting in the heated bathtub only reminded her of the loneliness that had taken over her life. All the love that had so quickly been snatched away from her. Was this a punishment? Was this her fault? Her mind raced as it couldn't keep up with her violent emotions.


	4. The Scare

Although instead of relaxing her, sitting in the heated bathtub only reminded her of the loneliness that had taken over her life. All the love that had so quickly been snatched away from her. Was this a punishment? Was this her fault? Her mind raced as it couldn't keep up with her violent emotions. She rushed out of the tub to the sink and opened the drawer and unconsciously searching for something. Her hand slid across a knife, and on impulse she lifted it, and sat back in the tub.

And as if something completely wicked took over her mind, she pressed the blade to her left forearm dragging it down her skin and gasping at the metal slashing deep inside of her. It hurt like hell. But it made her better for a second, and even more worthless the next. She felt as if she deserved the pain.

The more she would drag the metal blade through her arm, the redder the bath water became.

"Magenta?! Magenta?!" She hazily heard a panicked voice shouting from the door, "Cosmo she's been in there for two hours and she won't respond! Get the keys!"

Only seconds later, Nation came rushing through the door in horror to find her cousin in a bathtub of blood. She rushed to her and took the knife from her hands and threw it in the sink. Then grabbing a towel she pulled Magenta from the tub and into the towel. Rushing her into a small medical room.

"Cosmo, come now!" Nation panicked as he rushed over.

She laid her on a table and covered Magenta with a blanket as they quickly began numbing and stitching her wounds. Hoping that she didn't lose to much blood. But as a Transylvanian this wouldn't harm her much. They're bodies had much better defenses than humans and could replace blood much quicker.

After stitching and bandaging her arms they brought her to a guest room where Nation sat with her for a few moments.

"Magenta..." Nation spoke as she opened her eyes from being passed out

"What happened?!" She asked noticing her arms

"You were cutting dear, and we had to stitch your wounds..." Nation Said concerned with tears running down her face, it horrified her, "you just lost it, but please never do that again, you scared us to death Magenta! We don't want to lose another cousin!"

"I'm so sorry..." Magenta said looking away holding back her emotions.

"Just please, don't ever scare us like that again..." Nation said as a tear fell. As her specialty being a Neuroscience she knew all about these phycological issues of self harm going hand in hand with ptsd. But this scared and worried her the most. It was her cousin, whom she was so close too and was her best friend. It killed her to see her like this.

"Magenta, you are going through severe depression and ptsd... And we shall treat you for such, but just know we are ALWAYS here for you..."

"So your going to shove drugs down my throat like all the people here?!"

"No no, of course not dear. You are not insane, you have a severe mental injury and are under tremendous phycological pain and need our help..." Nation comforted, trying to pull herself together and be strong for Magneta, "here, in the meantime you can borrow my clothes." She smiled handing her a folded up pile of clothes. Mostly black as Magenta liked. After leaving the room briefly to let Magenta get dressed, Nation returned with a makeup box and hair supplies.

"We must disguise you..." Nation said taking out a brush and somehow managed to brush out Magenta's stubborn hair. Then bringing a straightener to it making it look completely flat. She then took curlers and rolled them up into her hair. And started on the makeup.

Taking a skin colored foundation, she covered Magenta's pale face and added blush and eyeliner. Making her look completely different and a lot like Nation herself. After finishing makeup taking down the curlers she allowed Magenta a look in the mirror. Not even realizing how much she hated it, with her mind completely consumed on her deceased brother.

"Thank you..." Magenta mumbled and looked down.

"I'm so sorry my dear..." Nation frowned

"I don't ever want to go back to Transylvania... Not without my Riff Raff..."

"Okay, Magenta, if that's what you'd like we shall stay on earth, the four of us..." She said offering Magenta a small smile.

Suddenly Trixie began crying from her crib. Nation walked over and picked her up.

"Is she alright?" Magenta asked

"She's probably hungry, come Magenta..." She opened the door and they both walked to the kitchen.

They walked into the kitchen as Magenta sat in a chair. Nation placed Trixie in her arms and went to get a bottle ready.

Magenta stared at her daughter thinking of her brother. And how she reminded her so much of him.

"She reminds me so much of Riff Raff..." Magenta said, Nation sending her a small smile.

"She's such a beautiful little girl..." Nation said

"What did I look like as a child?" Magenta asked. Nation was about 8 when when her aunt had Magenta.

"Quite like Trixie, except with your red hair and green eyes..." Nation said walking over with a bottle and handed it to Magenta, who gave her an 'I don't know how to do this' look.

Nation smiled, "it's very easy..."

Just then Cosmo walked in.

"Ah Magenta, how are you dear?" Cosmo said

"I'm alright..." She sighed as Cosmo came over to her and set his hand on her back for comfort.

"Nation, Nurse Ansalong is about to come in and prepare dinner..." Cosmo said

"Please tell her and Bert we shall be eating in here today..." Nation said

"I'm sorry darling I-"

"You don't have to Cosmo but I need to be here for Magenta..."

"I am sorry my dear, I have an urgent meeting at dinner this evening..." Cosmo sighed

"I understand..." Nation sighed in return. All his late business meetings were taking a very harsh toll on their relationship. Hoping they were really business meetings pertaining to their jobs. But was she really questioning Cosmo's faithfulness?! She shook her head and pushed the thought away.

Cosmo walked over to her and kissed her lips, hoping it would set her at ease a bit. He knew she would question his faithfulness. But he would never do such a thing to her.

She gave him a small smile as she kissed him again, followed by him leaving the room.

She turned to Magenta who's eyes were tearing as she fed Trixie by the bottle.

"He'll never see her grow..." Magenta cried

"Of course he will..." Nation said sympathetically walking over to her

"What do you mean?"

"He is always watching you dear, he loved you tremendously..." Nation explained

"It's just... So hard!" Magenta cried with tears dropping.

"I know dear, I know..." Nation said hugging her.

After a few moments Nation took the bottle and washed it as Nurse Ansalong came in the kitchen

"Nurse Ansalong this is my cousin Magenta, she is Trixie's mother..." Nation said

"Hi Magenta, I'm Nurse Ansalong, welcome aboard..." She smiled

"We shall be eating in the kitchen tonight..." Nation said

"Alright I'll leave two plates in here for you! I got some real good pasta and-"

"Thank you Nurse..." Nation interrupted. "Come Magenta..." She said guiding her outside the room.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you alright Magenta?" Nation asked as they walked to the guest room.

"I'm alright..." She said as they entered the room and set Trixie down on the bed.

"Dinner should be ready in less then an hour..." Nation said

"You don't have to miss the meeting Nation, this is your work..."

"Magenta, don't be silly, I need to stay with you for the time being..." Nation explained.

After a while of Magenta resting and Nation reading a book they heard a knock on the door.

Nation stood up and answered it.

"Dinner is prepared!" Nurse Ansalong whispered with a smile. "There's are two plates on the table waiting for you."

"Thank you..." Nation said as she closed the door and went to wake up Magenta who was asleep besides Trixie. They were both so peaceful she didn't even want to wake Magenta. But there was dinner on the table waiting for them.

"Magenta, Magenta... Wake up dear..." Nation said as she opened her eyes. "Dinner is ready." She said as Magenta stood up and straightened her dress.

Nation picked up Trixie and put her in the other room in her crib and then went with Magenta into the kitchen.

After dinner they went to check on Trixie who was still fast asleep and then went back into the guest room.

Cosmo came up from behind and pulled Nation aside.

"Just a moment Magenta..." Nation said shutting the door. "Is everything alright?" Nation asked

"They're all complaining why your not out there with me..."

"Cosmo our cousin died! And our other one is devastated! She is 19 and a mother, she is lost and she needs someone!" Nation argued

"You also have a job Nation..."

"Cosmo it's an emergency!" She said with her voice rising.

"You still have patients that have their own emergencies!"

"But this is a personal emergency! We don't even have personal lives anymore Cosmo!" She said now referencing to something else

"That's not true Nation! We spend lots of time together!"

"Oh yes, lots of time... Working with patients with you is such quality time!" Nation spat

"Well your always spending time with Bert!" He whispered loudly

"How dare you! We both know he's an asshole and it's your fault he works here anyway! Your the one having an affair with one of those younger women in the station!" She yelled

"Me?! Oh Nation, how dare you question my faithfulness!"

"Maybe I have been for longer than you know! You spend late nights in that office and come to our room in the middle of the night! How the hell do you expect me to deal with that?! I'm not feeling the relationship Cosmo!"

"Than what do you suggest we do about it?!" Cosmo demanded

Nation sighed, "treat me less like a sister and more like your wife... I thought we felt closer to that anyway..." She said as a tear fell and went back into the guest room slamming the door.

"What happened?!" Magenta asked seeing her cousin in tears.

"Nothing..." Nation said wiping her eyes

"You can tell me..." Magenta said taking her hand in comfort

Nation sighed, "Cosmo and I haven't been, seeing eye to eye lately..."

"You think he might be having an affair..."

"How would you know?" Nation asked

"Nation, I'm no stranger to insectuous relationships... We all fear the day they'll get board with us and want something new, and DIFFERENT..." Magenta looked away.

"But Riff Raff would have never-"

"Oh yes, he did, I know he did..." Magenta looked down at the purple gem on her hand. Thinking of the wedding they would never have. "I caught him once..." She said referring to the in incident with Columbia, "and he did admit to me another time..."

"And you still wanted to marry him?" Nation said

"Of course... I trusted he would never do such a thing again... I loved him... I love him..." Magenta explained

"I never knew... I don't know how I could accept Cosmo really being unfaithful to me..." Nation sniffled.

"He wouldn't..." Magenta said

"I don't know... He seems very keen on that young blonde woman... Every man is..." She said looking away in tears, "it always has to be a younger blonde!" She yelled

"Nation! Calm yourself!" Magenta said sitting down with her. "I guarantee you Cosmo would never hurt you..."

"I know... I know..." She said getting a grip of herself quickly. "Magenta do you mind if I stay in here tonight?"

"No, of course not..." Magenta said.

"Thank you.." Nation said still trying to pull herself together.

Nation stood up and went out of the door. Wheeling Trixie's crib into the room.

"I think you need the company anyway." Nation smiled

"I don't know how I'll ever get through this..." Magenta said loosing it again as the loneliness without Riff Raff stabbed at her heart again like a cold draft of air. She'd give anything to have his arms wrapped around her and his lips on her neck once again.

She looked at the purple gem on her hand, the only thing besides maybe Trixie that proved their love besides of what the both of them knew. Her heart felt as if knives had punctured it at every which way. Every time she thought of him she wanted to scream. And sometimes even did so without realizing.

Her face landed in the pillows screaming his name, punching the bed and unable to control her broken soul.

Nation tried and tried to calm her down, but there was nothing she did that made Magenta better.

"Just let me die Nation I can't take it!" She screamed

"Magenta, you cannot give up!" Nation scolded with a calm demeanor

"I can't live without him don't you understand that?!" Magenta screamed as if it was the end of the world.

"Magenta... I... I..." Nation looked away and then looked back at her cousin. She would never be the same person.

"Riff Raff! Riff Raff!" Magenta shouted through her tears as her eyes shut in agony.

"Riff Raff!" She shouted again opening her eyes to be sitting on her bed in the castle and Riff Raff waking up quickly next to her

"Magenta, darling what's happened?!" He asked startled by her screaming

"Riff Raff?! Is that really you?" She asked

"Of course it is?..." He responded confused by her waking up to bloody screams.

"Oh my darling!" She cried bursting with tears at she jumped on him.

"Magenta, are you alright?"

"Perhaps is was only a night mare... And I still have you!" She smiled

"Oh my dear..." He smirked at her

"Oh you can't imagine..." She smiled pressing against his lips so roughly and feeling his bare flesh against hers. Startled, she looked down and discovered they were both naked.

"What day is today?" She asked

"Servants day my love..." He said with a smirk.

 _So all of this, was only A DREAM?_ she was never pregnant and never had a baby and Riff Raff never died? As she thought back, she did realize it was very hazy. _And today is servants day and we made love last night? We conceived Trixie LAST NIGHT?!_ She thought hard, and realized that was all a figment of her imagination. Making a smile appear on her face.

"We did have quite a lot to drink last night..." He said referring to the 2 empty alcohol bottles on the ground next to their clothes. But they must've mixed it with something to have caused her dreams to become so detailed and bold.

Riff Raff opened his drawer and turned back to her.

"For you, because I adore you my beloved sister..." He smiled holding the purple gem. "Shall we wed on our arrival to our planet?"

"Of course my love!" She smiled letting him slip it on her finger as she threw her arms around him.

"Please let me know I'm not still dreaming brother..." She said with a mischievous smile

"I would love to..." He grinned taking hold of her breasts and caressing them, sending her in a spasm of pleasureful gasps.

"I love it when you make me feel real..." She whispered

"I love you always..." He whispers back kissing down her bare chest.

"I adore you Riff Raff, you are my universe..." Magenta smiled through faint tears as she pressed her gentle lips against his. And this was the only place- and the only arms she ever wanted to be held in. Her brother, her lover, but most importantly her entire Universe.


End file.
